During the recuperation of cardiac patients resident in hospital facilities, extensive use is made of the telemetric monitoring system which provides a constant indication to hospital personnel of the cardiac condition of the patient, particularly ECG data and heartbeat rate, during the patient's ambulatory period. Such telemonitoring systems comprise a cigarette package-sized radio transmitter carried by the patient and to which are attached leads from ECG electrode contacts adhered to the skin of the patient at appropriate thoracic locations.
It has previously been common practice to attach the telemonitor transmitter unit to the patient's body by means of adhesive tape or to insert the transmitter unit into a convenient pocket in the patient's bedjacket or bathrobe. The well-known discomfort associated with the removal of broad adhesive strips from one's person and the additional discomfort and dermal irritation resulting from the entrapment of perspiration beneath the closely held transmitter and such adhesive strips have generally rendered this practice undesirable.
While the use of apparel pockets as carrying means for transmitters is somewhat more preferable from the point of view of the patient's personal comfort, the unbound freedom of movement of the transmitter with the activity of the patient tends toward the generation of false cardiac signals, or artifacts, which inhibit the careful monitoring of the patient's condition. A further problem associated with the practice of utilizing wearing apparel as a carrying means for telemonitoring transmitters is occasioned by the not too different emergency condition into which a cardiac patient may lapse and which results in the need for immediate disrobement of the patient. As a result of such emergency activities, the apparel containing the telemonitor transmitter is often discarded in such a manner as to result in permanent damage to the transmitter.